theloudhousefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Receber a Mensagem/Galeria
Veja abaixo uma coleção de imagens do episódio "Receber a Mensagem". S1E01B View of Loud House shaking.png S1E01B Lincoln using VR 1.png S1E01B Lincoln using VR 2.png S1E01B one zombie down and another one.jpg S1E01B Lincoln using VR 3.png S1E01B Zombie in game defeated.png S1E01B Score.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming up the stairs 1.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming up the stairs 2.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming up the stairs 3.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming up the stairs 4.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming in the halls 1.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming in the halls 2.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming in the halls 3.png S1E01B Lincoln gaming in the halls 4.png S1E01B Another zombie.png S1E01B Lincoln's dance attack.png S1E01B Second zombie defeated.png S1E01B Score again.png S1E01B Lincoln still gaming.png S1E01B A third zombie.png S1E01B Lincoln's name heard off-camera.png S1E01B Lori appears.jpg S1E01B Lincoln ran into Lori.png S1E01B only one rule in this house.jpg S1E01B Stay out of my bedroom!.png S1E01B If I catch you in here again.png S1E01B I will literally turn you into.png S1E01B Lori snaps.png S1E01B No, not you, Bobby.png S1E01B One sec, okay?.jpg S1E01B Lincoln kicked out.png S1E01B Linc on impact.png S1E01B Lincoln stares.png S1E01B Linc displeased.png S1E01B Linc lowering goggles.png S1E01B Linc goes back to gaming.png S1E01B Linc continues to dance the zombies away.jpg S1E01B Linc into bathroom.png S1E01B Linc in the bathroom.png S1E01B Zombies don't need to see this.png S1E01B Linc takes the goggles off.png S1E01B Goggles on sink.png S1E01B Linc relaxing.png S1E01B Occupied!.png S1E01B Linc annoyed.png S1E01B Linc frown.png S1E01B I'm coming.png S1E01B Lori at the door.png S1E01B That you don't respect a man's privacy?.png S1E01B No, silly.png S1E01B Lori closes the door.png S1E01B Linc marching to his room.png S1E01B Linc still upset.png S1E01B Linc forgotten something.png S1E01B Linc remembers goggles.png S1E01B Zip!.png S1E01B Linc rushes out of his room.png S1E01B No running in the hallway!.png S1E01B Linc not getting Lana Lola.png S1E01B Lola asking Lana.png S1E01B Lana introduces themselves.png S1E01B Lola rips out paper.png S1E01B Lana picks her gum.png S1E01B gum and paper on hands.png S1E01B Linc not taking them seriously.png S1E01B Lola sticks it on Linc.png S1E01B Linc trying to pull.png S1E01B Linc pulls out paper.png S1E01B Lola warning Linc.png S1E01B Luan locked up.png S1E01B Luan telling a joke.jpg S1E01B Luan laughs.png S1E01B Lola shouts at Luan.jpg S1E01B Linc obeys Lana Lola.png S1E01B Linc swears.png S1E01B No swearing!.png S1E01B Linc moving along.png S1E01B Linc looks back at Luan.png S1E01B door closes on Linc.png S1E01B Linc makes a run to the bathroom.png S1E01B Linc spots his goggles.png S1E01B Linc is shocked to find his goggles.png S1E01B Destroyed goggles.png S1E01B Linc picks up goggles.png S1E01B Linc holding broken goggles.png S1E01B Lincoln NOOOOOO!.png S1E01B Linc looks to Lori.png S1E01B Linc runs to Lori.png S1E01B Linc sliding down the stairs.png S1E01B Linc jumps off the stairs.png S1E01B Lori about to leave.png S1E01B Linc shouting at Lori.png S1E01B Linc looks at the destroyed glasses.png S1E01B Linc tosses goggles.png S1E01B Clyde catches them.png S1E01B Clyde falls.png S1E01B I can't believe it!.png S1E01B I know!.jpg S1E01B She didn't even say sorry!.png S1E01B Clyde talking about Lori.png S1E01B Clyde cradles goggles.jpg S1E01B Snap out of it, Clyde!.png S1E01B Lori's a monster!.jpg S1E01B All she cares about.png S1E01B I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget.png S1E01B What are you gonna say?.png S1E01B Lincoln at his desk.png S1E01B Lincoln opens the drawer.png S1E01B Linc rummaging.png S1E01B Lincoln finds something.png S1E01B Clyde reading.png S1E01B I knew this would come in handy someday.png S1E01B I just didn't know which sister would be getting it.png S1E01B Linc opening a marker.png S1E01B Linc spits cap.png S1E01B Linc writing on Clyde.png S1E01B Lincoln blames Lori.png S1E01B note to sister.png S1E01B Linc with evil smile.jpg S1E01B Linc dials the phone.png S1E01B Linc waiting on the phone.png S1E01B Linc still waiting.png S1E01B end of hall.png S1E01B Luna appears.png S1E01B Linc being impatient.png S1E01B Must be charging her phone.png S1E01B I'll just leave it on her voicemail.png S1E01B Linc waiting for the tone.png S1E01B Linc leaves a message.png S1E01B You are....png S1E01B Lincoln rants; Luna rocks out.png S1E01B Linc rants hard.png S1E01B Linc in blind rage.png S1E01B Clyde hearing bad things about Lori.png S1E01B Clyde is horrified.png S1E01B Clyde cover ears.png S1E01B Luna ending censor.png S1E01B Linc concluding.png S1E01B Linc shouts and points at phone.png S1E01B Linc finishing call.png S1E01B Linc hangs up.png S1E01B Clyde is shocked.png S1E01B What do you think.png S1E01B Clyde fainting.png S1E01B Linc hears someone.png S1E01B Lori says sorry.png S1E01B Lori explains to why she left.jpg S1E01B You did what now?.png S1E01B new gaming goggles.png S1E01B Lori is very impressed.png S1E01B Lori admits Linc is very mature.png S1E01B Linc is Mr. Mature.jpg S1E01B Lori leaves.png S1E01B Linc with nervous grin.png S1E01B Linc with the Uh-oh face.png S1E01B Linc appailed.png S1E01B the door slams.png S1E01B What have I done?.png S1E01B I called Lori a.png S1E01B when she's actually a.png S1E01B Linc regretting.jpg S1E01B You're right!.png S1E01B She hasn't listened yet.png S1E01B Linc points at himself.png S1E01B Linc mentions human pretzel.png S1E01B We gotta delete the message.png S1E01B Clyde sits up.png S1E01B Linc smiles Clyde still hurt.png S1E01B Clyde faints again.png S1E01B Lori locking door to her room.jpg S1E01B Clyde looking outside.jpg S1E01B Clyde near the stairs.jpg S1E01B Linc with radio.jpg S1E01B Lana Lola tracking a trail of poop.jpg S1E01B Lana Lola noticed something.png S1E01B Lana Lola go find out.png S1E01B Lana Lola checking things.png S1E01B Lana Lola found nothing.png S1E01B Linc on top of doorway.png S1E01B Linc searching pocket.jpg S1E01B Linc with hamster treat.png S1E01B hall with trail of poop.png S1E01B Geo passing by.png S1E01B Geo going after treat.png S1E01B Lana Lola chasing Geo.png S1E01B Linc goes down.png S1E01B Linc spots twins coming his way.png S1E01B Lana Lola stopping Geo.png S1E01B Lana Lola still chasing Geo.png S1E01B Linc avoiding detection.png S1E01B Linc rushing to vent.png S1E01B Linc entering vent.png S1E01B Linc looking through vent.png S1E01B Linc is in the vent.png S1E01B schematic of the house.png S1E01B Clyde guiding Linc.jpg S1E01B Linc skateboarding through vent.png S1E01B Linc stops skateboarding.png S1E01B Linc checking skateboard.png S1E01B Linc rolls to other side.png S1E01B Linc looking for phone.png S1E01B I've got eyes on the package.jpg S1E01B rope from the vent.png S1E01B Linc sneaks into room.png S1E01B Clyde draws a mustache.png S1E01B Clyde tears off his shirt.png S1E01B Clyde with white tux.png S1E01B Lori coming upstairs.png S1E01B Hey beautiful.jpg S1E01B You take these stairs often.png S1E01B Lori grabs Clyde.png S1E01B I will now.png S1E01B Lori enters her room.jpg S1E01B Lincoln with Cliff.jpg S1E01B This is a mandatory diaper zone.jpg S1E01B Lincoln is in the vents.jpg S1E01B Lincoln and Luncy in the vents.jpg S1E01B Linc finds the way.png S1E01B Linc about to roll.png S1E01B Linc rolling to other side again.png S1E01B Linc looks out for phone.png S1E01B I've got eyes on the package (again).png S1E01B Clyde responding to Linc.png S1E01B Lincoln facepalms.png S1E01B Linc drops the rope.png S1E01B Linc dropping by.png S1E01B Clyde draws fake mustache.png S1E01B Clyde with a fake mustache.png S1E01B Clyde attempting to rip his shirt.png S1E01B Clyde still attempting to rip his shirt.png S1E01B Clyde cannot rip his shirt.png S1E01B Clyde pulling up his shirt.png S1E01B Clyde removing his shirt.png S1E01B Clyde without the shirt.png S1E01B Clyde is ready.png S1E01B Lori coming upstairs for real.png S1E01B Clyde stunned.png S1E01B Clyde having nosebleed.png S1E01B Lori avoiding Clyde.png S1E01B Clyde still bleeding.png S1E01B Lori notices something.png S1E01B Lori gets angry.png S1E01B Linc looking for letter.png S1E01B Linc hears Lori.png S1E01B Lori demanding explanation.png S1E01B Linc time to run.png S1E01B Linc puts new goggles on.png S1E01B Linc doing the Running Man!.png S1E01B Linc points up.png S1E01B Lori ranting.png en:Get the Message/Gallery es:Recibe el Mensaje/Galería Categoria:Galerias